


Survivors -SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL EMPIRE AND WELL OF ASCENSION

by SerArthurHeath



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon Backstory, Exposition, F/M, Foreshadowing, Irony, Magic-Users, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerArthurHeath/pseuds/SerArthurHeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin and Elend prepare for what might be the last campaign of their desperate attempt to save a dying world. They know any night together could be their last, and spend their potential last night together in each other's arms.</p><p> </p><p>This happens just before the start of Hero of Ages and contains consensual, magic aided sex between a married couple. I have imagined some backstory of their sex life prior to this moment, which I feel fits the characters and is not an area Sanderson writes about, but all other backstory is canon exactly as it occurred in the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors -SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL EMPIRE AND WELL OF ASCENSION

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Mistborn The Final Empire, Well of Ascension and Hero of Ages_
> 
> Dear all, I’m new writing here, though I have read a couple of works (mostly ASOIAF). I never thought I’d write fan-fiction, especially not sexual (or explicit romantic, as I like to think of this) fan-fiction, but after visiting the Mistborn series in order recently, I found a story, an imagined deleted scene if you like, that I really wanted to try my best to portray. This is right before the opening of Hero of Ages and I wanted to write a scene like this, properly incorporated in plot but also overtly sexual, for several reasons. 
> 
> Sanderson shies, with no need for justification, away from sex in general, though we have it confirmed that once Vin and Elend marry they certainly have sex. They are now my favourite fictional couple, whom I have grown deeply fond of as individuals but also as a partnership with a relationship that actually mirrors a real one given their difficult circumstances and grows as much as any character in the series. I think they deserve a sex scene, even if I am worried I cannot deliver.
> 
> The context of the scene also allows us to look back at their relationship and answer a few valid criticisms I have read about the couple: 
> 
> 1) their lack of sex in 2 years of love pre-marriage (understandable both given Brandon’s religion but also the pasts of both characters as I will hopefully show);  
> 2) the perceived lack of chemistry in the relationship in Well of Ascension (also understandable and misunderstood for me, if a little less obviously so);  
> 3) and an excellent point I read elsewhere, namely that someone accepted the previous two points (with similar reasons as I use) but then thought that Sanderson did them discredit with their implied intercourse, with no discussion before or after, just after marriage, where despite their valid reasons to be reluctant to have sex they do so with no fall-out or psychological issues the impression was that everything was suddenly fine because they waited until marriage. The post was on Tumblr, here, if I can link to another person’s Tumblr (if not I’ll remove it) - http://fuckyeahdiomedes.tumblr.com/post/109469812729/dignifiedrice-dignifiedrice-so-im-reading. I thought I could address that in retrospect because I agree that it seemed a tad dishonest to skim over it.
> 
> Finally, the scene also lets us see Allomancy in sex, because let’s be honest, enhanced physicality and sensuality in sex is an interesting concept.
> 
> I hope that Sanderson would not mind me portraying his characters in this way and I don’t think they do anything that glorifies lust or anything he doesn’t stand for or that the characters wouldn’t do. I can imagine this scene happening, in fact, just not being deemed important enough to be depicted by an author wary of glorifying sex.
> 
> I’d also like to get my excuses in early, as I haven’t written creatively in ages, this is my first fan-fiction and first sexual scene, I haven’t read a lot of sexual scenes and I foolishly, as a heterosexual cis-male, am determined to write the scene in Vin’s PoV and voice! A recipe for disaster, I know, but I’ve done my best. Please do give any criticism as I’d like to improve it, and I hope it’s enjoyable nonetheless.

_He can’t help being the scholar even marching his armies to the next in this line of endless battles,_ thought Vin wryly as she watched over Elend pouring over his maps, fastidiously ensuring no detail had been missed for the upcoming day’s work. _Of course,_ she mused with mixed exasperation and affection, _if he could, he wouldn’t be Elend, not really._

 

He still hadn’t noticed her a good minute after she had slipped though the entrance to their shared tent. Vin hadn’t even been trying particularly hard to be stealthy, just acting from habits too hard-earned to drop and Mistborn grace that she barely ever bothered to disguise anymore. _We’ll have to work on that – there’s no point in being the Empire’s most powerful Mistborn if any determined assassin can slip through whilst he’s absorbed in some book, whatever sort that may be._ She was here for now tonight though, and she had made protecting her husband from assassins, mundane or magical, her calling and an art. She coughed.

 

“Vin! Do you have to surprise me like that? I suppose you’ll tell me that if you can surprise me, so could an Inquisitor or another Mistborn, now,” he said, “but then, none of them **quite** have your delicacy. Lecture me later. I was just making sure the plan is solid.”

 

It still amazed Vin how much more command he had in his voice, how much more sure of himself he was than he had been when they started this. Not that he didn’t have the right to be – Elend was brilliant, one of the many reasons she loved him, and with her help he had become Emperor, as close in political and military power as any had been since the Lord Ruler had been slain. Since **she** had killed him, and maybe doomed them all. He was as close in Allomatic power as any had been too. It was silly to be so terrified of being unable to protect such a man, however strong their enemies might be. She couldn’t be there all the time and she knew he could defend himself, but she was so scared of losing him and letting her sneak up on him tonight hardly helped alleviate her fears. Still, she would trust him. She **did** trust him, absolutely.

 

“So you go to the city first, secure the men there for us. Hold off the Koloss if they start attacking until I arrive, if not I’ll cycle behind them, wait for you to burn Copper and Bronze at the same time as the signal and we attack from both sides at once, just like last time. Still happy we can get there in time?”

 

Elend nodded. “Happy with their positions? With the plan for the monster that leads them? That there’s no danger we’ve missed?” “Well, I’ll never be ecstatic thinking about taking on an Inquisitor, even with you,” Elend quipped with a grimace “But I am as satisfied as I am ever going to be that this will work. We’ve had practice”. Vin smiled and held both his hands, pulling him away from the little table he had laid his papers on, that their small group of men would clear when they headed back to Luthadel tomorrow. They couldn’t hope to keep up with two Allomancers on the approach to Vetitan and couldn’t make a difference in battle against Koloss, so their part in supplying Vin and Elend was done. “Then stop worrying and put those maps away!” Vin replied, sternly but still smiling. With that, Elend held her gaze, and both became intensely aware of the other’s presence, their seclusion and the sudden stoking in their ever-present yearning for each other.

 

Their eyes communicated a new plan that neither needed to nor could be conveyed in further words. Identifying what the both wanted and what would happen next, Vin passed her husband a vial of oil and flakes of mixed colours and drew her own. Both drank at once, not breaking eye contact, Vin’s nipples stiffening as she looked at the man she loved, as she anticipated what the next hour would bring. It had been weeks since they had had the chance to share each other’s time and bodies properly, and those bodies cried out for each other’s touch. Any combat with Inquisitors carried a substantial risk of death, so Vin knew this could be her last night to do this. She burned Tin, not needing Copper to know that Elend would do the same and took in this beautiful, wonderful man with the heightened senses he deserved. Then, pulling her close and holding her hungry body firmly against his own, Elend kissed her.

 

Already a sensation to cause her to melt, the combination of her Tin and the kiss sent a delightful tingle through her tongue, spreading swiftly across her face and body, the smooth touch of his lips accentuated to hot silk. She could taste the strengthened, personal flavor of her lover, sweet lips and pleasantly bitter tongue, not quite hiding the lingering tang of his Metals, like melted snow.

 

With her acute senses, Vin could hear the raised tempo of his drumming heart, feel the warmth of his body promising her he was here, he was real and she was safe. Eyes closed, her nose picked up the masculine musk of his body, his unique scent, and the giveaway odour of his rising arousal. She became aware of the beginnings of the perfume of her own stirring, and the building heat and dampness between her legs.

 

Elend broke the kiss and ran his fingers down through her hair, brushing her ear before stopping at her cheek just barely touching her skin, then a lightning bolt went through her, forcing a tiny gasp. She pulled him close almost by reflex, and felt his stiffening below pressing into her thigh. Knowing the effect she had on Elend only made her wetter, and drove her to kiss him fiercely, grazing his erect nipple with eager fingers before tweaking it the way she knew he loved. Unable to curtail their ardour any further, the two lovers started to unbutton and peel the clothes off each other frantically but somehow retaining their supernatural grace, and Vin couldn’t help but be grateful and still amazed at how they gotten here.

 

Despite falling in love early, this passion hadn’t always been a part of their relationship. Initially, both had struggled with what had been one of Vin’s first healthy relationships altogether, never mind her first romance, and Elend had had similar issues. Things had slowly built up steam until that day Elend had proposed and Vin had said no. The love and devotion had continued, but everything was more tentative and the complexity of their relationship had forced into both their minds, both confused as to exactly where they stood. Vin was certain that it had still been the right decision, but peaking around the siege of Luthadel had been a sense that love might not be enough.

 

Unable to resolve her assassin’s present with her urchin past and possible regal future, she had been suffering from an suffocating identity crisis made only worse by Elend’s own and her unwilling depiction as a religious figure by people she had once been exactly like. Terrified that she could never be a suitable match for Elend or the queen he would need, she didn’t let herself have false hope by letting her love act out as passion, whilst the stress, responsibilities and sleep patterns kept them apart and sharpened the contrast between them.

 

She had been convinced she didn’t deserve him and would only bring him pain, and refused to accept that he might be right and she wrong, so unused to trust and already out of her depth with the unprecedented dependence and openness she had given to Elend, more than she had been able to give anyone else in her life, that she couldn’t open completely. This escalated along with other insecurities and fears and secrets and she became so scared and confused, she realized now, that she could not conceive of thinking about Elend physically. When she had asked him about it, he confided that he had similar issues. Then, facing a final decision to stay or leave with another killer she had thought matched her and would be able to understand her better than Elend could hope to, she realised that understanding did not matter, as long as she trusted Elend’s love for her and trusted his ability to decide for himself – with Saze’s wise advice of course.

 

The decision to let Elend love her and to open herself completely to him had nearly led to her death, but had also led to their reconciliation and marriage and the transformation of what had been a chaste if infatuated devotion into a desire to love every part of each. Opening her soul to Elend completely had let her body respond and do the same. In many ways, Vin now accepted that she had found the perfect person, her soul mate, amazingly early but had sadly been unready for real romance with anyone until she had accepted herself and her worth.

 

Their first night together, under the skies on the road from a city they hadn’t yet known was doomed, was the first time Vin had mislaid her usual strange insomnia, at least that she could remember. She had never felt as safe as she did in the arms of the man she loved and trusted at that moment, never even close to it.

 

She had told Elend such, and they had both felt a desire to complete their sharing of each other mixed with fear. Vin had never shared her body before, and for her sex had been inseparably linked to the danger of rape or the shame of prostitution: such was the life of a skaa girl on the streets of the Final Empire. Elend was no such virgin, but his first time had been traumatic, forced by an abusive father and ending in the slaughter of the poor skaa he had bedded. He had admitted that it had scarred him and tainted the thought of intimacy, but knowing that they might never have the chance again and trusting Vin completely, he had felt ready to try.

 

They had shared their secrets and their fears and would share their bodies. The affair had been hesitant, with several false starts and pauses to reassure each other’s moments of panic, but tender and very gentle. Slowly they explored each other’s bodies properly for the first time and gained the comfort and confidence to move to sex. It was not perfect, and their scars would take months to truly heal, but it had been sweet and confirmed their bond together. They did not fully sleep together again immediately, refusing to risk reopening their barely-healed wounds, but gently built towards true recovery, passionate but never hard.

 

 _There is no such problem these days,_ thought Vin as she stopped her moment of reflection, barely seconds but also months at once, and took in the masterpiece of Elend’s now shirtless body, hard muscles sculpted by the hardness of war and enhanced by her heightened vision. Elend stared in return at her own bare top, her nipples divulging her excitement and his attention warming her insides as always. His gaze slowly moved up to her face, Vin concentrating her eyes on his perfect mouth. “Vin, you are so beautiful, I can hardly believe how perfect you are,” he whispered, her Tin-enhanced ears picking up each word with ease and causing her to shiver with happiness.

 

He kissed her again, firmly, and her mouth opened in instinct, savouring his taste once again. His hands slipped down from the small of her back to touch her behind, then gently but definitively squeeze her cheeks and pull her even tighter into his embrace and his kiss, his now full erection pulsating into her pelvis. Vin couldn’t suppress a small moan, and wrapped her arms tight around him, before he slipped one hand up to softly stroke a breast. As she squirmed, the delectable touch and warm too much to ignore, he cup the breast and circled his finger around her areola, then started rubbing her twice-sensitive nipple rhythmically. Shudders running down her body and getting close to orgasm before even really getting started, Vin could hold herself back no more.

 

She surged forward with the kiss, before pulling back and nipping his lip hard enough to make Elend gasp. He took the hint and started burning Pewter as Vin nibbled his ear and moved downwards with rapid kisses, pushing him to the ground and finding her destination at his pointed nipple. She nuzzled at his chest, drawing large then shrinking circles around the nipple with her hot tongue before latching on, kissing and suckling it whilst Elend moaned. With her right hand she felt the warrior’s muscles in his arm and chest and tantalizingly crawled to the twin of the peak she held in her mouth, reaching it, teasing it with the faintest of touches before pinching it lightly. Meanwhile she slid a finger of her left hand into his slack mouth, meeting his tongue, which responded with fervent licks as his lips closed on her digit and he started sucking gently. He then moved his hand to her bosom, fondling her own breast.

 

Vin built up the tempo of her kisses, feeling her Emperor’s burning heat beneath her, then impudently grazed the nipple with her teeth, looked straight into Elend’s face then switched to licking his other nipple, popping her finger out of his mouth to keep the first one company. She started switching from side to side, then as he became more and more excited, traced kisses she knew would stay with his sensitive skin like burns gradually lower and lower down his body, stroking his downy chest hair and landing both her hands on his now lonely teats. She passed his taut abdomen and his breathing rose as she closed in on her destination, now dropping down to his thighs and working up to his proud beacon, one hand now petting the tight curls of his groin.

 

Stopping, she looked deeply into eyes and barely held the base of his penis with her tiny hand, a teasing hold rather than firm grip. “My, look how hard this is,” she said, deadpan and never breaking her gaze, “it must be a new metal. I wonder if I should swallow it?” Knowing what would happen, she leant closed and gave the end the softest breath she could, Elend’s Tin forcing out a hard, deep breath from him. She stroked his balls, and inhaled the nearly overpowering smell of her lover’s arousal, drawing closer to the leak of clear, salty liquid her attentions had created at the tip. Painfully slowly, she licked it off, still focused on his beautiful eyes, then licked longer before suddenly engulfing his burning erection in her mouth.

 

She bathed him with her tongue, moving up and down to slide over his length. Vin knew from experience that she would struggle to fit all of Elend in her mouth, but it didn’t matter. He loved this, as if he were not burning Pewter, which they had luckily discovered aided his endurance here as well other areas, he would not have lasted long. Vin loved the feeling of Elend in her mouth, pulsating, hot and responding to her embrace, loved how much she knew he enjoyed this and loved the taste of him – unique, meaty and spicy, something that nobody else had ever nor would ever experience even though he had not been a virgin when they met. She had not liked the feeling or taste of his actual seed, however, and lovely Elend had refused to ever finish in her mouth once she let this slip.

 

Vin increased her pace, swirling the head of his penis with her mouth and sucking as her head bobbed and Elend moaned. She released his member and started to pay attention to his testicles, softly kissing them as she replaced the mouth on his shaft with her hand, firmly grasping and jerking up and down for a few moments before licking him again. Before she could swallow his penis, Elend shifted his position and beckoned her up, before rolling over so that they lay entangled side by side. He parted her lips, which surely now tasted of himself, and parted her with his tongue and gave her a sustained, eager kiss that stole her breath. When their mouths pulled apart, both panting, Vin laid her head across his chest, listening to the gallop of his heart and felt, as she only ever did with him, at rest.

“I love you,” she sighed, “every piece of you, body, mind and soul.” She turned up to his face, aware of how soaked her thighs had become from her excitement at pleasuring Elend, and how fiercely her loins burned and hungered for attention. She smirked. “Right now, I wouldn’t say no to more of the body though.”

 

Smiling at her “hint”, and her typical bluntness, Elend touched her cheek, carefully taking out her bronze earring, and whispered words of love breathily into her ear before kissing it inside and out, working down her neck and to the sensitive spot just above her collar. Vin gasped and almost came there and then. He started stroking her dark hair with one hand and face with the other, but Vin was impatient and took them both, placing them on her breasts. Elend kept kissing along her collarbone, as he massaged her breasts, squeezing the body of them, teasing the hard nipples with his fingertips as she gasped, becoming firmer with her as his mouth moved across her front and towards her nipple, repaying the act she had performed earlier.

 

Vin felt tension begin to build up across her body, as tender pleasure built in her breasts themselves, and tried to reach for Elend’s still hard member, but he pushed her hand away, she assumed because he wanted to focus on her and her impending bliss. He held one breast to his mouth with a firm but not tight grip and enveloped her aching nipple with his mouth, the heat and wetness amazing Vin and matching her own down below. He then let go of her other nipple, which he had been tweaking, and fondled her backside, first caressing it and then clutching one cheek.

After giving both breasts equal due with his mouth, heeding Vin’s whimpers, he slid down, landing his lips down her body, each peck closer to her own sex and producing a larger crest of pleasure, yearning anticipation and quiver from Vin, who could barely hold on any longer. Without pause or warning, his lips touched her clitoris and the bubbling emotion forced its way through her lips in a wordless cry. Her magnificent hero, her beautiful saviour kissed her now sopping, parted labia, hand still on her rear with the other now tormentingly close to her mound. He worshipped her body like a goddess.

 

He felt her fine, trimmed hair above it, then rubbed her clitoris with tiny motions at the same time as he lapped at her opening, and suddenly Vin felt the tension lessen as she gasped in a semi-orgasm, before it started to crescendo again immediately, Elend now putting one and then two fingers inside her and moving them to the rhythm of his tongue, which he had moved up to her clitoris, and she knew, with the pleasure now excruciating and her muscles and insides painfully tight, fire spreading across her whole body, that her rapture was only moments away. Her breathing sped and sped then in one beautiful second it stopped, just as Elend, still licking her and fingers still inside her, gently pressed _just_ next to her anus with his other hand, a sensation she adored, and flicked with his finger, rocking the muscular flesh next to that hole without entering it. It drove her over the edge and the inferno and tension inside her burst, with loud moans and pants that Vin could not control and a little writhing fit.

 

When she could finally open her sharpened eyes, she saw Elend’s staring into them, silently begging permission. She gave a smile and a tiny nod, burning her own Pewter now, as unlike her husband it would have no effect on her orgasm and would allow him to burn his own and keep going without the risk of pushing her too hard. Her vagina throbbed with anticipation for what would happen next, and despite her climax Vin needed no rest before continuing, hungry to be filled up by her husband. With a little guidance from Vin, Elend lined up his still erect manhood and pushed it inside her, Vin’s Tin emphasing the stretch within her and the comforting, sweet fullness she felt with him inside her, making them one. Vividly conscious of his presence, able to time his heart by the pulses of his organ, her breathing quickened straight away and the pleasure swiftly built up as soon as he started to thrust inside her canal, firstly slightly and then faster and deeper. Her feet began to tingle, her fingertips that brushed Elend’s strong back as he moved over her too, and she pushed back, never one to be passive. She whimpered.

 

“Are you alright?” Elend said, with endearing concern. Vin rolled her eyes but with an encouraging smile to let him know she appreciated the sentiment and his protectiveness. “Years now and you still need to ask? That was a good sound and if I want you to stop, you know I’ll ask you or make you” she joked. Satisfied, he did not stop, but held her tighter, giving her neck yet more kisses before settling into his task.

 

Vin’s head began to spin with the scale of the sensations swelling inside her, and Elend kept driving harder and harder, so different from their first cautious coupling, both of them different and more secure people despite the world falling apart around them. Of course, physically Vin had always been far from fragile despite her diminutive stature. She shuddered when he started rubbing one finger against her sweet spot, up and down with every thrust, his touch a flame that soothed a need and fanned and fueled it at the same time.

The feeling of his hardness deep within her was exquisite, neither pleasure nor pain but just raw sensation and it flowed hot and tingling from her rocking pelvis down her legs where it met the pinprick shock in the soles of her feet, her chest with agonized swallows of breath and clattering heart, filling her spinning head, filling in the pit of her stomach or some other unmappable place deep inside her, hotter than the rich warmth of her burning metals, as delicious as her love for Elend but far more intense. She tried to moan her lover’s name but had become incapable of forming coherent words, only babbling and sounds of pure instinct and emotion, language indecipherable but the meaning and implication obvious to them both. Again, her breathing stopped and the storm inside her reached a moment of calm before the inevitable, glorious explosion she knew was about to occur, whole body an instant away from spasm.

Then, for the first time ever, Elend Rioted her.

 

Vin practically ceased to exist, for one second, as her body became an extension of his, her mind blank and existing only in a present, feeling completely apart from this world but a part of everything in it, her only distinct perception a pleasant but vague pleasure and a deeper happiness. Then she changed, still one with Elend but experiencing an intensity and raw feeling that encompassed her soul, her entire body and mind ablaze and burning away to sweet nothing again, as the orgasm pulsed its way to nothing, Vin quaking uncontrollably with bright colours flashing across her vision, the smell and taste of her hero and their act consuming her, his presence within her the centre of her consciousness, emphasized as her walls contracted around his unyielding erection until her personal Ascension had shaken to a halt, occasional dying aftershocks all that were left. Exhausted, barely thinking she slowly recovered. _Well, we did discuss trying that last time,_ she told herself, _though being weeks ago it had slipped my mind. I’m not sure any warning would really have prepared me anyway!_ Her power of speech quickly followed her power of thought as her being rediscovered that she was alive and physical and not some abstract part of creation, thrown into a separate plane of existence.

 

“Wow. That was, um, intense.” Well, she could not really find any other word to describe it. He was still inside her, still making tiny rocking motions. She grinned. “My turn, now”. Vin kicked Elend off, a pang of longing when his shaft sprang out of her, leaving her empty, then grabbing his waist with her legs, still burning Pewter, twisted him to the side, completing the motion with a roll of her body to end up with him on the bottom and Vin crouching over his midriff, smiling. She caressed his penis between her legs, then held it steady as she lowered herself onto it and it into herself. She moaned, feeling full again, and started a bouncing motion, growing in size. He moaned too, and she leant over him, hands on his chest, feeling the solidity and safety there and toying with his chest hair and one nipple. He hugged her tight to him whilst pulling himself up into a sitting position, squashing her breasts against his torso, sharing their heat and the sweat Vin’s sensitized skin could pinpoint in little beads. They kissed, and kissed more, hands roaming over each other’s warrior bodies, whines and moans stifled by each other’s mouths, all while Vin sprang up and down along Elend’s length, now at a steady pace.

 

Suddenly, she pushed him back down and accelerated, bent forward enough for him to feel her breast. He pushed back, stabbing upward, Vin biting her lip and starting to rub her clitoris again. She took his hand off her nipple and added it to her own at the top of her slit, sensitive enough with her Tin still burning to come one more time, smaller this time. She knew, still savouring his scent and the groans he was making and that were becoming more and more frequent, that even with Pewter Elend would not last much longer after so long out of each other’s bed.

 

To hasten his own bliss, she crouched forward one last time to give him a quick peck on the lips and a fiercer kiss of his breast, then sat straight and proud, still bouncing where their sexes met. Vin went mercilessly fast and hard, dropping herself onto him and using her compacted power to bound up again and again and again, until Elend, adorable gentleman as ever, cried out to her, “Vin, I’m there, I’m there”. A warning she had no need of, for even without her Tin letting her feeling the twitching, growing and throbbing of him inside her she recognized the change on his face and the tautness of his body. _It would not be Elend if he failed to warn me, the kindest man I know._ Her response was to go faster yet, all the way until the moment that she felt a motion in his organ then **she** Rioted **him** , just as he erupted within her, smoldering seed flowing from him into her and overflowing out. _A lot stored up there, Elend,_ she cracked to herself, still moving up and down until the last twitching finished. Then she rolled off him, to his side, facing away and waited for his embrace.

 

Sure enough, he wrapped her up tight, arms just below her breasts, softly breathing on the nape of her neck, thighs against her thighs and they enjoyed this moment of peace together before the war restarted in the morning. Vin placed her hands on his and relaxed, the rest of her Metals burnt away but still able to feel the trickle of Elend’s jism leaving her and running down her thigh. She ignored it for now – cleaning up could wait. As always she had taken ghostleaf with her vial earlier. It was not that she never wanted to have a child; the thought of bearing a baby for Elend filled her with a mix of emotions but mostly joy.

 

She was not, however, ready to create and sustain life for another yet, not whilst most of her value laid in her ability to end it. She would be one day, she hoped, and could think of no person she wanted to share life with more than Elend, though they would have to make this brutal world a better place before it would feel right to let someone be born to it.

 _Have to? No, we WILL. We beat the Lord Ruler, we can overcome this, somehow, and if we die trying at least it will be together._ She loved him more than life itself, and wanted to be with him forever. _Please don’t leave me to live a day without you, Elend,_ She begged silently, _I am not ready for a world without you in it._ It still felt so strange, to be so vulnerable and so open with one person - terrifying but thrilling. She knew she **could** survive without him, but to what end? What would be worth it, she had never felt this real until him anyway.

 

Speaking of babies, Vin supposed that when they did create a child he or she would be a sight to see: child of the strongest Mistborns alive, the two strongest in memory aside from the Lord Ruler himself, and Vin maybe the most natural. In theory, Elend had not been born an Allomancer, nor with the potential to Snap, but the ability still ran in his bloodline – his father had been a Tineye and his brother a Mistborn, if a mad one. And the metal that seemed to have granted him his powers, Vin suspected, was likely the way that the Lord Ruler had granted his supporters Allomancy in the first place. It fit with their apparent strength and Elend’s own, how the ability had appeared and been given only to nobility but passed down. It made sense that the same would happen with Elend’s child, he was much like one of those original Great Nobles. Vin supposed that she was special too, which made them perfect for each other.

 

While she had been musing on this, her proximity seemed to have wakened Elend’s manhood even as he rested, slowly getting firmer and a little larger. Vin smirked, and pushed her behind into his groin with a wiggling motion. One eye cracked open. “We should sleep sometime, Vin, even you need to sleep and tomorrow will be dangerous” “Ah, but danger is a reason to live now, when we know we can”. Vin followed her words by reaching back to grab his tight buttocks, ‘accidentally’ catching his now solid member on her way, before twisting in his arms, hand against his chest, grin on her face and staring into his eyes. Elend smiled. “Fine, but I probably shouldn’t burn Pewter this time – I might never finish if I do”. That got him a searching look, then a raised eyebrow from his lover.

 

“Well,” Vin stated, weighing him up, “ **that** certainly sounded like a challenge. You sure you want to bet against The Hero of Ages, dear? You know I don’t like to lose.” She moved her lips to his ear, ready for one last speech before their scouting of each other continued, and then whispered “I love you so much. And we will succeed tomorrow. We will do them all proud, Dox, Clubs, Kel. We will **survive**.”

 

 

THE END

,


End file.
